


tree houses

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: It only made sense that wearing a suit to a picnic date was Wataru's ploy to murder Eichi.Not that Eichi made that hard for him. If it was a ploy to kill him, he was the last one to mind dying if it meant getting to enjoy such a wonderful moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/gifts).



Eichi was not one to believe in magic.

As far as belief went, he was certain there was no point in trusting himself. His weak body and its bad constitution made it impossible for him to put any faith in himself. Which made it hard to believe in anything else. Maybe it came with being part of the Tenshouin family, but putting his trust in others seemed ridiculous when betrayal and abuse were as mundane to them as it was to brush your teeth.

"Is there anything else you need?" Wataru asked with his soothing voice and a small smile on his face, dropping the picnic basket they brought on the grass. Dressed up in a plain black suit, he still managed to look absolutely breathtaking. Eichi would sometimes wonder whether Wataru did all of this on purpose, just to shorten Eichi's life time even further with every move he made. It only made sense that wearing a suit to a picnic date was Wataru's ploy to murder Eichi.

Not that Eichi made that hard for him. If it was a ploy to kill him, he was the last one to mind dying if it meant getting to enjoy such a wonderful moment.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Just sit with me now, will you?"

"Of course!" Wataru exclaimed a tad too loud for it to be usual excitement. It probably came from his passion for theatre, but Eichi always felt as if Wataru wanted to listen the whole world to whatever he had to say. In a way, that was very charming.

It was also amazing, in the literal sense of the word, how Wataru could make something as simple as a picnic so extravagant. Eichi fully believed him when he would claim that being quiet or doing things in a normal – or well, boring – way would kill him. It just had to be the case, since Eichi couldn't find a reason for all the effort Wataru put in this.

Even when the point of his tricks was to make them appear simple, although Wataru did always look so much at ease, no matter how hard his tricks were, Eichi just knew how hard it must be. Walking on a tightrope was something they both shared, an emperor and his magician.

"But for the emperor to sit on the ground, that's really no good," Wataru mumbled to himself, before he raised his voice again. "Let's eat in a tree house! If your Majesty has no objections to that."

"There is no tree house here though?" Eichi asked, looking around. There certainly were a few trees in the park, but none of them had some kind of platform or anything to sit on. "Such a shame. I would have loved to eat in one with you, Wataru."

"But Eichi," Wataru laughed and Eichi felt his heart beat a tad faster. Wataru knew him, knew his name, it never failed to excite Eichi's weak heart. The same Wataru he admired was now looking at him with a teasing smile. "There's one right there."

Without any other explanation, he grabbed their basket and climbed the tree in one swift and fluid motion.

It was always hard for Eichi to tell whether Wataru could have planned all of this from the start or if he really only came up with this idea suddenly. No matter what was the case, doing odd surprising things was Wataru's trade mark for a reason.

But it would be no good for Eichi to fall behind.

Now that he was stepping closer to one, he remembered that he never really climed a tree before. Sure, he has seen other people to so on Television and when he watched them through the window of his families car, but he never did so himself. There was always someone to hold him back after all. _Doing such things is dangerous enough for normal children, so it's definitely not something for a sick kid like you._

Oh, if they really should see him now.

Even though he was in control of quite a few branches of his parents company and there was no flaw to be found in his work, Eichi was sure they'd scold him like a spoiled kid that demanded attention.

"Just wait for me!"

He couldn't help but giggle at doing something so foolish. Perhaps he really was still a child. Despite his outer appearance of someone who looked like an adult, he still was a stranger to this world after all. The joy of the most simple things was something he never got to witness after all. It was only natural for him to take in the moment as if he truly was still a child.

Sitting on a branch about halfway up the tree, Wataru looked down at him with a smile. "Fret not, I'll wait forever, if it's for his majesty."

There was not really a place for Eichi to put his feet on or anything like that, so he contemplated for a bit, wondering about the best way to approach this challenge. Thanks to their training as idols, his body really wasn't as weak as others liked to assume, so he jumped and held on to one of the lower branches.

"Amazing!"

Wataru's laugh and praise ringed in his ears as he took a deep breath and tried to pull his body up. His movements must have looked clumsy, but there was nothing to do about that. It was his first time after all.

By the time he got to sit on the low branch, droplets of sweat were already forming on his forehead. Idol training was one thing, but this type of exercise didn't have much to do with stamina. It was about pre strength. To know Wataru had both strength and stamina for both made Eichi just admire him more.

"Come on, Eichi," Wataru's voice seemed to be carried through the leaves and branches, making it sound as if they were right beside each other. His encouragements didn't lack a challenging undertone, but to be honest, Eichi preferred it to be this way. To know Wataru would never go easy or expect anything less than perfect really meant a lot to Eichi, who was too used to people looking down on him. "I'm all alone here! If only someone would finally reach me here. Ah, but what they say does hold truth! Being on top of the world can be terribly lonely..."

Laughing, Eichi climbed from the branch he was on to another one that was a bit higher. Getting on the branches tuned out to be the hardest part of this. Getting to the top seemed quite easy now. He just had to make sure that he picked the best way.

Soon enough, he reached Wataru. Not exactly at the top of the tree, but high enough that Eichi knew he was panting and his cheeks were flushed from exhaustion. On the branch right beneath Wataru was their picnic blanket, loosely tied so it wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Welcome!" Wataru exclaimed. If it was anyone else, Eichi would use this moment to comment how the greeting was unneeded. But from Wataru, it just made his heart beat even faster than it already did. Keito wasn't wrong when he told him to stay away from Wataru because it was a danger to his health.

But watching the way Wataru's hair fluttered around in between the green leafs and the rays of sunlight that found their way through them, Eichi once again came to the conclusion that he didn't mind dying if it meant living with Wataru for just a moment. To watch his magic just a little longer.

Even when magic and such things weren't real, Wataru was.

"I prepared this special seat just for his majesty, the emperor! If you sit on this very special place and lean back against my legs here, it will just be as if you were on your very own throne! So if you wi-"

"Wataru," Eichi chided, climbing over the branch Wataru arranged for him to sit besides him. "I'd much rather sit right next to you to watch more of your adorable magic tricks."

Wataru's eyes widened, but when Eichi moved even closer to him, until their legs were right besides each other, until Eichi's chest touched his shoulder – until Eichi's lips met his cheek –

"Amazing!" Grinning, he put his arm around Eichi's shoulder, pulling him even closer as he let the basket they brought appear in his lap. "There's no way your humble Hibiki Wataru can deny any of your requests, Eichi. Now if you wish, we shall enjoy this meal!"


End file.
